


let's not waste it anymore

by shoyours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, they have loved each other for a long time but they're to stupid to realize it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyours/pseuds/shoyours
Summary: The concept of soulmate was strange to them, maybe that's why it took them years to realize it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	let's not waste it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> my concept of soulmate: the mark existed on the same place of each soulmate. it is visible to everyone but not to the soulmates. the mark will glow and will be visible to each other once the bond of the soulmate connect. happy reading!

The whistle rings, everyone there stands up and claps restlessly for both teams for playing so earnestly, especially the winning team on the side jumping here and there celebrating. Black Jackals just snatched another win off Schweiden Adlers, and for Hinata's debut game, everyone in the room was surprised to see such incredible talent with promising future.

But to Hinata and Kageyama, it feels like the world around them suddenly stops. The air tightens, their breath quickens and the cheering turns into plain silence, only his loud heartbeat he could hear.

Both stares into each other's eyes, and to the very obvious mark that shines so brightly to their eyes on their left arms as if it just appeared. It was never there. Hinata was sure that Kageyama doesn't have the same mark as his, and so does Kageyama to Hinata's mark. 

Their mind runs back to the memories of their highschool, remembering the countless times they had changed their clothes inside the club room. Hinata was never one to stare on someone's body, but he was sure Kageyama doesn't have the same soulmate mark like his. The latter too, did the same. He inspected the spot where his soulmate mark would be on Hinata's arm, but it was spotless. Hinata and Kageyama weren't soulmates.

But they were kids. They were stupid kids. They have forgotten something. The mark will only show its figure when the bond of each soulmates connect. Hinata and Kageyama's bond had just connected.

They are soulmates. They are soulmates.

The two hasn't left the court, still get lost in each other's eyes trying to process the entire information. This entire time, Kageyama thought it would be wrong to long for someone that was never destined to be his. The desire to run and run and run to Brazil just to see his favourite _friend_ never once left his mind back then, until he once stopped wishing. 

He stopped wishing for Hinata, thought it would be better for him. He hesitates on calling and the calls got shorter and not on daily basis, thought it would be better for both. But in reality, it hurts the two of them more than anyone can expect.

Hinata too, wanted more. That's why he came back. To reach for that person.

Hinata slowly takes small pace towards the dark haired who still stood frozen on the other side of the court. Hinata couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as he rolls his sleeve on his left arm, making it visible for everyone to see, for Kageyama to see. 

The times he spent in Brazil, secretly watching Kageyama's game without telling him just to see how he looks on the court again, imagining how it would be feel the ball touching his hand after Kageyama tossed to him, the invincible toss that nothing can beat. He missed that feeling. He liked that, but he keeps it to himself.

Then he remembered, ah, when Kageyama called him in the middle of the night just to ask which t-shirt he should wear for a fan event. It was a simple yet endearing conversation that made Hinata falls for the guy. The way Kageyama would always asks Hinata for every opinions, choices, and stories.

Until he stopped getting those. The calls, the simple and sudden midnight calls, the long texts with mocking each other on daily basis, the pictures they exchange through mails, Hinata thought that Kageyama found his soulmate, and it wasn't him. 

But in fact, it was him, Hinata. Kageyama's soulmate was Hinata. 

Kageyama could see the mark now, it's the same as his own, the same as the one he always wished to see on someone's arms. His hand stutters its way to his left sleeve and clumsily rolls it without hesitation. He wants Hinata to see it. 

Kageyama sends a big smile showing his teeth, biggest one he ever made and runs toward the orange head. He bends down under the net and stops right before Hinata. Their breath paces, it was visible that they were nervous, but incredibly happy. 

Hinata laughs a little, a little tear left his eye. "You- what's with smile, it's weird." 

Kageyama couldn't resist his happiness and starts tearing as well, "I'm just very happy. I'm incredibly happy." His voice is muffled by the little sobs but he still sends his smile anyway.

They aren't aware of the current situation, the entire attendants and their teammates are watching them closely, not really realising that something magnificent is happening on the court. 

Atsumu wants to protest, but Meian stops him. He knew about the marks, perhaps those who are watching the two know that their bond just connected, and told Atsumu to shush it. "Let them be in love."

In the centre court, Kageyama still feels hot tears leaving his eyes nonstop without him knowing it, he was beyond happy now, nothing matters anymore except the person in front of him.

"You.. you are my soulmate." 

Hinata gives the man a sheepish smile, resisting the urge to cry while wiping the latter's tears. "I am. The mark matched, it kinda glowed before. It looked cool by the way."

"Did you know this?"

"If i knew, maybe we would've been together a really long time ago."

"We wasted a lot of time."

Hinata cups Kageyama's wet face, from tears and the sweats that still runs from his heated body after running a five-set game. "Maybe we did, but now we have the entire time in the world, let's not waste it anymore." He whispers, slowly leaning in to reach his neck.

Kageyama giggles when he hears that, and without hesitation he reached the man's waist and leaned in for a kiss. A tender kiss that locks their heart with each other for the first time. "I love you, thank you for waiting for so long." He said between the kisses.

"Yeah, me too. I love you."

And with that, it leaves the gym surprised and screamings were hear, seeing a pro known volleyball player kissed a small rookie volleyball player.

On the corner of Suga's mouth, he smiled. His hand interlocks with Daichi's as he looks at him. "You were right, what would it be if i had told them."

"They're gonna be in love, still. But we'd probably never see this embarrassingly sweet moment they just exhibited."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i apologize for the lack of languange or anything since english isn't my first languange. thanks for reading!


End file.
